thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tris Levine
Tris Levine is the D8 female created by Beautiful Mistake. She is finished. Her distirct partner is Andrew Echo. Info ' Name: Tris Levine' Age: 12 District: 8 Gender: Female Weapon: Throwing knives Personality: There are two sides to Tris and therefore she has two different personalities that appear at random moments. One second she could be on a murderous rampage and the second she could be a sweet and loving girl. Dark Side This side is pretty self-explanatory. When Tris is on her dark side she can’t remember anything she had done. This is put to prove when Tris killed four people and didn’t have any memories of what she had done. Eventually, though her memories return. She is a cruel person when on her dark side. She can be really rude and disrespectful. She will also hurt others without regret. She will also hurt others for her own amusement and kill viciously. She will tear you limb by limb and make your life hell. She is also really dangerous to be around because she gets moody and will attack the nearest thing in her reach. She can be pretty clever and a heartless bitch. And although she has a cool and calm personality on the outside she has a storm inside of her. Often you will see a dangerous glint in her eyes. She is mysterious and very evasive. She loves to torture people until they beg for mercy. She puts it as “giving the audience a good show”. She will love to torture you mentally and physically if you annoy her or get on her nerves. The whole time she will feel no regret and instead feel excited at the fierce pleasure of a kill. ''' '''Light Side This side of Tris is way better than her dark side. On this side she is the exact opposite of a psycho on the loose. She is really calm and funny and loves to joke around. Tris never got to show this side of her because she was teased constantly. But she is really light hearted, warm and kind. She will gladly help others and is honest a lot of the time. She will not lie but instead she will protect you as best as she can and she will even willingly sacrifice her own life to save another’s. She is totes adorable and lovable too. She will also laugh a lot and be very optimistic. ' ' ''' '''Appearance: Tris has always had weird looks for a person from D8. She has dark blue choppy hair and lighter blue bangs that hang over her forehead. She has thin arched eyebrows and deep blue almond shaped eyes that give her a friendly and charming look. She also always has her lips in a smile and has a not too pale or tannish complexion. She often wears her blue earrings that she adores completely. ' ' Backstory: Tris had never fit in into the life of a D8 girl. She has strange looks for someone from there and had odd beliefs. Many people saw her as an oddball in D8 and told her to stay away from them. Therefore, Tris never got the chance to show her beautiful personality. Many girls were jealous of her beauty and spread rumors about her. Some rumors claimed that she had been brought from the Capital. Since everyone hated the Capital they believed the rumors and stayed away from her. She would often burst into tears at school and spend most of her time crying in closet. One time driven by sadness and revenge she killed the girl who made her life hell. She lured her into a hallway and then carefully pulled out a knife. Opal (the girl’s name) looked at the blade fearfully and said, “You wouldn’t dare bitch.” Tris grinned evilly and said,” Oh, would I.” She raised the knife and began to walk towards Opal slowly. Opal had realized that Tris wasn’t kidding and started to back down fearfully. Tris raised her knife higher and walked faster. Opal stumbled and tripped. Seizing the moment, Tris advanced on Opal. But Opal stood up and began running. Tris then tackled Opal and was about to stab her when Opal pulled her hair. “Oww, you filthy little bitch,” Tris shrieked and brought down the knife on Opal. Opal’s blood splattered Tris and Tris stabbed over and over. Opal kept shrieking in agony and by that time people had heard her screams and rushed in the hallway. They were surprised to see Tris stabbing Opal repeatedly. One of Opal’s friends pulled Tris off Opal but Tris kicked and stabbed her. “OPAL,” somebody shrieked. Everybody looked up to see Opal’s parents rushing down the hall. Someone had called them and told them of what had been happening. Opal’s parents saw Tris covered and blood and pinned down on the floor. They instantly began to scream at her. Tris also stabbed them and killed them. Hey fell down next to Opal and died. After seeing Tris kill without regret everybody backed away from her. They fled as Tris stood with her knife and kept stabbing the dead bodies while laughing evilly. Then Tris blacked out and fell. Minutes later she awoke and found herself covered in blood. She wondered what had happened and at seeing the knife in her hand and the dead bodies she realized she had murdered someone. But she didn’t feel rueful or shocked. She was just curious because she didn’t remember killing someone. She ran all the way home and talked to her mother about what had happened. Her mother took a deep breath and began to explain her story. Tris had been born in the Capital. When Tris was five years old her mother had to flee the Capital. Her mother had tried to assassinate her abusive husband but was caught. Since her mother had a powerful role in Capital society they couldn’t turn her into an Avon without expecting a revolt. So the Capitol sent her mother and Tris to one of the poorest districts as their punishment. They would have to live in the district for 15 years. So far they’d only lived there for 12 years. Tris’ mother had moved there when Tris was just a baby which explains why Tris never remembered anything from her previous life. Tris believed her mother’s story and began to tell her own. By when she was done her mother had a disgusted look on her face. “I left the Capitol for trying to kill and abusive father who was about to kill you once and this is how you repay me? By killing someone? Do you know how much effort it took to keep you alive?” her mother told her. Tris hung her head in shame. She hoped her mother would forgive her but her mother was not the forgiving type. Her mother hit Tris viciously all the time shrieking and crying. Tris’ mother didn’t intend to hurt her. She just wanted Tris to learn a lesson. But the darker side of Tris soon took over. As she was being hit Tris stretched her arm out and grabbed her knife desperately. Her mother saw this and smacked Tris hard across the face hoping she would drop the knife. Tris shrieked in anger and agony but managed to keep the knife. She then brought it towards her mother. Her mother saw a murderous and dangerous cruel glint in Tris’ blue eyes and began to fear for her life. She began to step back just like Opal had done. Tris approached her mother smiling wickedly. Then she stabbed her mother until she died. Realizing she had murdered four people in less than seven hours Tris felt several emotions. She was confused because she didn’t remember killing anyone. She wasn’t regretful because she didn’t know what she had done. She looked at her mother’s long dead body and realization hit her. Suddenly, tons of memories full of blood and screams flew around in her brain. She began to cry realizing she had taken innocent lives. But the darker side of her whispered, “You know you enjoyed it.” Tris then fled the crime scene and began to live on the streets. She would often have little attacks in which her darker side took control of her. Everyone in the district knew what she had done and stayed even more away from her than ever. Tris lived her life in misery and fear until the reaping came. Many people were afraid to go to the reaping with a mad murderer on the loose so there was extra security. Tris managed to sneak in with the 12 year old girls. As she was reaped many people began to scream. They were afraid for their lives and began to grab their children and leave. Tris walked up silently to the stage and took her place while all the time crying silently. She had begun to detest her life and hoped at the same time that she would win and lose so she could be with her dead mother. ' ' Strengths: Although Tris has two different sides to her, both of her sides have the same strengths and weaknesses. Tris is really fast and can outrun anybody. It takes a lot for anyone to run faster than her. Being that she has great stamina. She is also very physically strong. She can win a hand to hand match as long as she has a weapon on her that she can use for the element of surprise. She is really smart which leads to her making good and wise choices and won’t fall into traps as easily as others. She is also very stealthy. She can track people down quite easily but she herself is not very easy to track down. ' ' Weaknesses: Since Tris has a terrible memory she has a terrible knowledge of edible plants. She will often confuse them and that could end her life. She is also a terrible tree climber due to her fear of heights. She is also terrible at swimming. She has dull senses and her eyesight fails her a lot. So does her hearing for that matter. Her reflexes are really dull and she can’t jump into action really quickly. She is also terrible at hunting and has bad aim with her weapons. ' ' Fears: Tris has an insane fear of heights and will turn into a coward as soon as she has to face that fear. She also has a fear of being powerless and not being able to do anything. She is also afraid of confinement and oddly enough she is afraid of crows and mutts. ' ' Token: Tris has blue earrings that had been given to her by her mother before Tris killed her. ' ' Allies: Someone she can trust but not the Careers ' ' Bloodbath Strategy: Tris will quickly grab the nearest bag she can reach and maybe if she sees her weapon of choice and its not to dangerous she will grab it. She will then look for her alliance and together they will escape the bloodbath. ' ' Games Strategy: Tris will stay with her alliance until they have to separate that is if she doesn’t kill them by accident. Then she will survive by herself and stay hidden where no one can spot her and will kill anyone who tries to harm her. Category:Beautiful Mistake's Tributes Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:12 year olds Category:Reaped